1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a muting circuit for temporarily muting an audio signal according to a muting operation and, more particularly, to a muting circuit in which such noise as click sounds that may otherwise accompany the switching operation for muting are eliminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The muting circuit is generally used for such purposes as deleting commercial announcements or commentary inserted between consecutive pieces of music, for instance, when recording an FM music program. In a well-known muting circuit, a switch is connected between the audio signal input and the output terminals and is turned on-off according to a muting signal.
In such a prior art muting circuit, however, the switch is turned on-off simultaneously with the appearance of the muting signal (or level change thereof), that is, the audio signal is muted and demuted even when the waveform level of the audio signal (i.e., instantaneous amplitude thereof) is not at a zero level, thus giving rise to noises such as click sounds.